Colors
by Mrs. Flamer
Summary: Rimahiko; their love is fated, their love is eternal. Their love has faced so many difficulties and happy moments. Emotions are weaved through their memories like colors in a rainbow. Forever.
1. White

**Title: **Colors  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Words: <strong>850  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Rimahiko. Their love is fated, their love is eternal. Their love has faced so many difficulties and happy moments. Emotions are weaved through their memories like colors in a rainbow.  
><strong> AN: **First chapter of this little one-shot series. I'm not aiming for too much words; I want to create something that's easy and quick to read, yet transfers the feeling it has completely. Also, for people wondering, it's going to be somewhat in the direction of a rainbow, the only difference being that black and white (and maybe grey) will also be part of it. I'm also not sure if indigo and violet have distinct meanings so they might end up being 'purple' altogether.

* * *

><p><em>white; pureness, simplicity, innocence.<em>

* * *

><p>The icy breeze of winter carried over trees, blowing away everything light in reach. The streets of Tokyo were crowded; people walked through the large city, either coming from their jobs or busy shopping.<p>

Rima, who was small and childlike, was carrying a large bag on her back as she reached a calmer place. _Her_ place, she mentally noted as she stared at the house. It wasn't particularly large, but it was good enough for her and her boyfriend.

As if he could telepathically read her mind, said boy appeared. His long, indigo-colored hair was messily tied up and his eyes looked wary.

"Oh, hey," he muttered coherently. The blonde's eyebrows quirked up, amused with his antics.

"Work has been keeping you up, I see," she replied, a small smirk on her face. He stared blankly at her before sighing loudly.

"It's because you stayed at Amu's house, I had to do all the choreography myself…" He shuddered and pushed against the door to keep it open. The former queen almost let out a laugh as she gave him a peck on his cheek before strutting the house in, her scarf and jacket soon thrown away.

"She was lonely, you know how she gets!" The blonde grinned happily as she saw his face; she knew that she won this time. Years had passed, but their struggle for the title of 'best friend' still stood. Well, it was mostly_ her_ fight, but still!

Going upstairs, she unpacked her backpack before walking the stairs down again, going as slow and elegant as she could. In her hand was the newest gag manga she had taken with her, but didn't have the chance to read. Her boyfriend twitched impatiently (although he would never tell her that) as he waited for her to come down. As she did, he snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her into an embrace.

"I missed you." He breathed into her hair, the scent of her shampoo filling his nostrils. She pushed effortlessly against his chest, relaxing in his arms as she realized it wouldn't help.

The book she had carried with her was soon forgotten as they hugged each other; forgetting even time. With a grunt, she pulled away from him after a while, the faintest of red tainting her pale cheeks.

"So, why did Amu need you?" Nagihiko inquired as he picked up the manga she had dropped; he hated it when things weren't orderly, after all. The girl grinned brightly as she put her hands on her slim waist.

He knew what it meant and pouted. "You won't even tell me?"

"_Especially_ not you," she dryly replied, slight humor filling her soft voice as she spoke. He bellowed in return.

"Ah, I forgot, Utau came by yesterday." At the mention of the singer, Rima's interest was piqued. Motioning for the boy to go on, she sat down on the sofa in the living room.

He followed her without a word, before continuing what he was saying. "She's leaving on a trip with Kuukai, something about visiting her father."

The petite blonde pouted and sighed as she lied down on the black, leather couch. Her boyfriend shrugged and went to the kitchen, pulling out two sodas. As he came back, he noticed that the girl he called his was no longer there. Interested (and slightly annoyed) he walked to the bathroom, but the door was open and there was no trail of clothes from her.

He knew she couldn't have gotten upstairs in that time… If she did he would've surely heard her in one way or another. So where was she?

Frowning, he thought about the possibilities. If she wasn't in the kitchen, living room or bathroom… Then maybe, she was outside? As absurd as it sounded to him, he perfectly knew that she had her strange quirks. Just about everything was possible with a girl like her.

The door, which was still unlocked, was swiftly pushed open with his feet. And, there she was. Her nose and cheeks were already turning red and her hands were picking up the falling snowflakes. He chuckled inwardly as he saw her adoration towards the white droppings.

_She's adorable_, he thought. He dug his own hands into the pockets of his jacket and walked over to her. She hadn't heard him, so he took advantage of it to whisper in her ear. A small squeal erupted from her throat as she saw the boy, her hands ready to hit him if needed.

"Nagihiko!" she yelled out, surprised. Her lips pursed together, and huffing loudly, she turned away from him, feigning irritation.

The boy smirked and leaned against her tiny frame.

"You're so easy to read," he whispered. _So innocent, _he mentally added, but decided against telling her that.

"And you're a jerk… And then you wonder why Amu likes me more…" She grunted almost too soft to hear. Yet he did, and he heartily laughed in response as he spun her around, kissing her frozen nose.

* * *

><p><em>white; innocently playing in the snow, basking in an uncorrupted love.<br>_


	2. Red

**Title: **Colors  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Words: <strong>800  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Rimahiko. Their love is fated, their love is eternal. Their love has faced so many difficulties and happy moments. Emotions are weaved through their memories like colors in a rainbow. Forever.  
><strong> AN: **To all the people reviewing; thank you. You guys take your time to leave a message even though most of you fear me and my reviews. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who ever had to summon their courage to get further… I'm not getting philosophical, I swear. This was rushed (written in 10 minutes) so feel free to point out any spelling and grammar mistakes.

* * *

><p><em>red; anger, determination, courage, desire<br>_

* * *

><p>His hands were clenched around the crumbled paper; eyes looking fierce and his whole body emanating a killer aura.<p>

He wasn't too happy. No, he wasn't happy _at all_.

Of course he held his calm. He stood tall and proud, a vibrant smile plastered on his face like the acts he had to practice day after day, his steps were taken carefully and if somebody would ask, he would be able to eloquently state his answer without losing his cool.

He was a Fujisaki. A family renowned for being stoic; for being traditional.

Why was he this angry, you may ask?

It was because of the Queen. Not literal, of course; he meant the petite girl with her long, wavy hair that had taken his place after he 'left'.

What did she do wrong?

Well, it wasn't completely her fault. She didn't know about his _little crush_ on her. She didn't know how he would wake up completely sweaty at night because he dreamt about losing her. She didn't know anything, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to keep it that way.

Surely, telling her would lift the weight on his shoulders, but how would she react to the confession? Maybe she'd sarcastically laugh at him; as if he made a joke. Or maybe she would incredulously stare at his face for minutes, before shaking it off and walking away. But maybe she would accept him?

He snorted (inwardly, he had his image) at the thought. As if she would accept him. It didn't look like she would say that at all, he noticed, as she talked comfortably with the King's chair.

Of course Tadase was one of his best friends, he trusted the boy and would do everything for him. But did that really mean he could allow the two to fall in love?

_They fit together_, he thought, as he saw his friend leaning against the large, roman-styled pillars of the school. The blonde next to him was nervously ticking her hand against the bag she carried with her. He knew she was anxious - he had noted that fact of her years ago, when they were still in elementary.

The boy was carrying his usual far-too-flashy smile; a smile that had conquered so many hearts, that had even broken the same amount. Sympathetic at times, even slightly mendacious certain moments. But at this moment it was a simple, honest smile that seemingly caused the faintest tint of rouge to cover her cheeks.

Was he seeing things? Was he taking the crush too far? Maybe it started to border on the verge of obsession. He couldn't help it, he knew, he wanted her, he wanted her so much that he would do absolutely anything to get her. Even snatch her away from his best friend if that was necessary.

"Nagihiko?" He turned around, still in a daze of twisted thoughts and uncertainness. The girl that was standing next to him was grinning, friendly, but also slightly teasingly.

"Amu." He acknowledged with a nod as he hugged the pink-headed girl tightly. She giggled in the embrace and pushed against his chest to get away.

"You'll get her jealous," she answered, it was only a faint whisper and before his tired brains could process what she said she was already gone.

"She should stop spending so much time with Ikuto…" he muttered, shaking his head before shifting his gaze to his love interest again.

Their positions had changed; she had pulled her hair up in a bun as she pouted her lips, saying something that had the King laughing loudly. The blond boy had touched her shoulders in reply, before leaning in closer and mumbling something in her ear that had her smacking his arm away.

Wondering what was happening, he didn't notice how the blonde had moved towards him.

"Fujisaki," she said coldly. And he could swear there was something in her eyes as she said his name.

Goody, he was starting to hallucinate too.

"Yes, Rima-chan?" Even though he was the one speaking, he could feel his cheeks burning up. Luckily for him it was simply his brain acting up. Well, maybe not that good for him. Still better than it actually happening, however.

"Do you like me?" Ah, straight-forward Rima. He could feel his head shaking in disbelief and his hands had dropped the papers to fumble around with the uniform.

"What?" he stuttered. She looked bored as she repeated her question.

Deciding to man-up, and act like a Fujisaki should do, he nodded and squeaked out a 'yes'… Maybe not so manly, but hey, who could blame him?

"Finally," she said, before looking away. "I kind of like you too." Barely audible came out her last phrase, but it had him grinning from ear to ear.

"Repeat that, please?" he asked, pleased with the outcome of the situation. She glared in response before walking away, her hand extended backwards.

He chuckled and grabbed her hand, feeling how it shook. Her blonde tressels almost flew in his face as he tried to keep up with the short girl; but he didn't mind.

He had her now, that was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

><p><em>red; summoning up the courage to get what you desire.<br>_


End file.
